linguamicronizitfandomcom-20200215-history
さあ 冒険だ ('Saa Boukenda/Саа Боукенда')
thumb|300px|right ;日本語 :Pisclex :English (10 years study with school) :Lingua Franca Nova :Esperanto :Español (3 years study without school) ;晴れた日は 出かけよう :Vamosa salir per dia ensoleil :Let's go out for a sunny day :Ta ce vade per un solos dia :Eliru por suna dio :Vamos a salir por dia soleado ;どこか遠くへ :a u qelq loin :to somewhere faraway :ala alga loca distante :al ie malproksima :a alguien lejos ;知らないとこ 目指して :a u qelq ne jame ve sa :to somewhere have never known :a a alga loca nunca conoseda :al ie mi neniam konis :a alguien nunca ha conocido ;歩いて行こう さあ冒険だ :va con pie, oui, aventura :go with foot, yes, adventure :vade con pede, si, aventura :iru kun piedo, jes, aventuro :ir con pies, si, aventura ;昨日より 今日が好き :gust ćejur plu de ier :like today more than yesterday :plu gusta oji ce ier :ŝatas hodiaŭ pli ol hieraŭ :gust hoy mas que ayer ;新しいから :car nova :coz new :par nova :ĉar nova :por nuevo ;ワクワクする この気持ち なんだろう :sentir excitita, q ecq ce vwa :feeling excited, what this would be :senti ajitada, ce esta ta es :sentantas estas ekscitis, kio tiu estus :sentir excitado, que seria ;さあ冒険だ :oui, departure :yes, departure :si, parti :jes, foriro :si, salida ;迷い道 裏道 :via de perd, retr ruto :way of lost, back lane :via de perde, retro rueta :vojo de perdi, dorsleno :via de perder, calle retraso ;信号 ガードレール :signal, guardrail :signal, guardrail :sinia, gardral :signalo, gardralo :señal, guardrail ;風にたずねながら :demandante ventos :with asking winds :con demanda ventas :kun demandi vontojn :con pedir vientos ;お気楽に 行こう :va de facil :go with ease :vade de fasil :iru kun fasila :ir con facil ;晴れた日は 出かけよう :vamosa departir para tal dia ensoleil :let's go out for a such a sunny day :ta ce sorti per tal solos dia :eliru por tia suna tago :vamos a salir para tal dua soleado ;こころ裸で :con cor nuda :with naked heart :con nuda cor :kun nuda kero :con corazon desnuda ;うれしいこと :qelqes feliciousas :somethings happy :alga felis cosa :ion feliĉajn :algunas feliz ;探して 歩いて 行こう :pier se buscante :walk over looking for it :pasea supra xercando el :marŝi super serĉi :caminar soble buscarlo ;さあ冒険だ :ce temp a aventurer :it's time to adventure :es tempo a aventura :estas tempo al aventuri :es tempo a aventurar ;家の中にいても そうだつまんない :oui, ce enua concederse en casa :yes, it's boring granting myself at home :si, es noiante sede me mesma en casa :jes, ĝi estas enua koncedantas min hejme :si, es aburrido concederse en casa ;犬に道をきけば :preguntar peros la via :ask dogs the way :demanda canes la via :demandi hundojn la vojo :preguntar perros la via ;どこへでも行ける :pues p va qeseloin :then can go anywhere :donce pote vade a alga loca :do povos iri ie :pues puedo ir a alguna parte ;晴れた日は 出かけよう :voyage per un jur ensoleil :voyage for a sunny day :viaja per un solos dia :vojaĝo por sona dia :viaje por un dia soleado ;口笛ふいて :flautarante fliu :singing whistle :de canta sibila :kantante fajfon :de cantar silbato ;悲しいこと 忘れて 歩いて行こう :perder tristas, pier avante :forget sad things, walk forward :oblida triste cosas, pasea a ante :perdi ĉagrenajn aĵojn, marŝu antaŭe :perder tristes, caminar adelante ;さあ冒険だ :Aora, departure :Now, departure :Aora, parti :Nun, foriro :Ahora, salida ;イソイソする この気持ち なんだろう :sentir esse en inquieto, q ecq će sentiment e vwa :sense being in fidget, what this feeling would be :senti es en ajitada, ce esta senti ta es :sentas esti en maltrankvila, Ĉu kio esta sento estos? :sentir estar en inquieto, que esta sentimiento seria ;さあ冒険だ :Aora, ene aventurer :Now, get to adventure :Aora, comensa aventura :Nun, akiru aventuri :Ahora, empezar aventurar